


Help! I've Fallen for Crutchie and I Can't Get Up!

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Series: Pining idiots (with infomercial references as the titles) [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, look at the title that there is quality humor, race is bad at feelings, the background sprace in this was so fun to write, this is the purest shit okay, whiny jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment. He could do this. He exhaled, took Crutchie's hand in his own, and looked Crutchie in the eye."Crutchie, will you go on a date with me?"Jack asks Crutchie out, and gets a bit too excited when he says yes.





	Help! I've Fallen for Crutchie and I Can't Get Up!

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2 of finals week and tomorrow is honors physics, so of course, I stress wrote like 4k words instead of studying (the other 2k is in my chaptered fic)  
> this is so good and pure nothing bad happens in it there's no tragic backstory or anything this is a first for me  
> once again, thanks to imnotweirdjustwriting for being the kindest person I know and helping me think of ideas and stuff

Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment. He could do this. He exhaled, took Crutchie's hand in his own, and looked Crutchie in the eye.

"Crutchie, will you go on a date with me?"

Crutchie looked stunned. Jack's heart sank a little. Was Crutchie going to say no? He'd weighed his options and decided that asking was the only way to find out, and there was a pretty good chance Crutchie liked him back. Was he mistaken?

Suddenly, Crutchie broke out into the biggest grin Jack had ever seen. He nodded enthusiastically, and said, "Yes! God, yes, Jack, I would love to!"

His smile was infectious. Jack laughed, loud and happy. Crutchie had _agreed_ . He'd even been _happy_ about it. Jack was overjoyed.

The bell rang, startling them both out of their trance. Jack let go of Crutchie's hand as they both stood up. He gave Crutchie a tight hug and said, "I have to stop at the art room to grab some stuff real quick. I'll see you at lunch?"

Crutchie, who hadn't stopped smiling, nodded and hugged back, saying, "See you there, Jack!"

They parted ways at the door. Jack watched Crutchie turn into the bathroom down the hall, and waited until he was definitely out of sight before stopping to jump up and down. He stifled a tiny scream. Crutchie had said yes! He was going on a date with his best friend, his _crush_. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Damn, Kelly, what's got you so excited?" Race was coming down the hall. Normally, Jack would have stopped immediately, but he didn't care about how dumb he looked. He had a _date_ with _Crutchie_.

He merely smiled and replied, "I asked Crutchie out and he said yes! I have a date with _Crutchie_ ! I'm so happy I could _die_."

"Woah, slow down there, cowboy. When did this happen?"

"Just now! I asked him right before class ended and he said yes! I might have a _boyfriend_ soon, Race!"

"A boyfriend, huh? Well, Jack, I honestly never thought I'd see the day that you finally plucked up your courage and asked him out. How are you feelin'?"

Jack beamed. "I'm over the damn moon! I can't believe he said yes! Race, _he said yes_!"

Race laughed and started teasing Jack. "So he said yes? What exactly did he say yes to again?"

Jack, completely oblivious to the joking tone in Race's voice, grabbed Race's arms and looked him in the eye. "I asked him out Race, and he _agreed_. I think he really likes me back! I'm gonna ask him to be my boyfriend after the date I think. What do you think I should do?"

Race was at a loss; he was still pining after Spot, so he didn't know how soon after dating it was acceptable to become boyfriends. Luckily, he was saved having to answer because they arrived at the cafeteria.

Jack screamed, "DAVE! Guess what just happened?! Seriously, Davey, you'll never guess! The best thing in my life just happened to me!" and ran over to David.

Davey sighed, used to Jack being overly excited about many things. "Yes, Jack? What happened?"

Jack started crying.

 _That_ got Davey's full attention. He dropped his sandwich and turned to face Jack, concern etched on his face. "Jack! Are you okay? What happened?"

Race sat down next to Jack, who was now a blubbering mess. Davey looked at him, worried about Jack. "Is he... is he okay? He said something good happened but he's crying? Race, do you know why he's crying?"

Race smirked and opened his mouth to answer. Jack gasped and covered Race's mouth with his hand. "Race! I want to tell him!"

Race licked Jack's hand, laughing as Jack pulled away and wiped it on his pant leg. "Okay, cowboy, calm down! I thought I would help ya out and tell our pal Davey the good news since you're a little busy weeping."

Jack sniffed, nodding at Race in appreciation while trying to pull himself together. He needed to stop crying so he could tell people.

Once the flow of tears had stopped, Jack took a deep breath and yelled, "Davey Dave David! Davey, god, seriously guess what happened, Dave! You'll never guess I swear it's the best thing in the universe."

Jack clearly wasn't going to tell until Davey guessed, so he sighed and said, "I don't know, Jack, did you get an A on your history test? Tell me what happened."

Jack screamed. "Nope! That's not it it's _even better_! Get this, Dave: I asked Crutchie out!"

Davey gasped.

“You did?! That’s great! What did he say?”

Race gave Davey a look that said _I hope you’re ready_.

“He said yes! Davey, he agreed! I’m going on a date with him!” Jack laughed in exhilaration.

Davey patted him on the back. “Jack, I’m so proud of you!”  
  
Jack hugged Davey tightly. “Thanks, Davey! I’m so happy right now!”

Race theatrically rolled his eyes behind Jack. Davey stifled a giggle. He released Jack and picked his sandwich back up.

“So, Jack, when’s this magical date happening?” he asked.

Jack, who had been in the middle of taking a sip from his water bottle, almost choked. “Shit! I forgot to ask that! I was so happy he said yes I didn’t ask!” He got a worried look on his face. “Davey, will he change his mind because I forgot?”

“I don’t think he will, Jack,” Davey replied. “I’m guessing he said yes because he likes you, so I think he’ll probably still go on a date with you even though you forgot.”  
  
Jack let out a deep breath neither Davey nor Race was aware he’d been holding. “Oh, thank god! I was worried there for a minute.”  
  
“Hey, Jack,” Race said. Jack spun in his seat to stare at him. “What did Crutchie say yes to again?”

Jack giggled. “Race, did ya forget? I asked him out!”  
  
“Ah, right, right, I remember. You asked him out.”  
  
“Yeah! I did! And he said yes!”

Davey guessed that Race had been teasing Jack this way for a while. It was a wonder Jack was so oblivious.

After 5 minutes, though, when Jack had greeted Spot, Romeo, and Specs by yelling about how he had a date with Crutchie, Davey was wholly unsurprised that Race’s teasing had been so easy. Jack wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Can Crutchie hurry up and get here?” Spot groaned. “Jack might end up in the hospital if he doesn’t stop talking soon.”  
  
“Spot!” Jack gasped, feigning offense. “How could you threaten you own brother like that?”  
  
“Currently, it’s quite easy, I assure you.”

Jack grinned again. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m too happy to be upset for long! I’ve got a date with Crutchie!”  
  
Everyone groaned in unison. Race dropped his head onto the table. “Yeah, we’ve heard.”

“Davey, do something, please,” Specs begged.

“Me?” Davey asked, bewildered. “What do you want _me_ to do about it?”  
  
“I dunno, you’re closest! Just like, grab him or something.”

Davey sighed and tried to convince himself this was a good idea. He didn’t particularly _want_ to restrain Jack, but if it got him to shut up, then it was for the greater good.

“Fine, but only if he says it again.”  
  
Jack chose the worst time to come back into the conversation again. “Say what again? That I’ve got a date with Cru-”  
  
Davey lunged forward and pulled Jack onto his lap, covering his mouth. Cheers erupted from the rest of the table. Jack tried to struggle out of Davey’s grip, but Davey was _not_ letting him go. Jack stopped moving, and started licking Davey’s hand to try to get him to remove it.

“Jack! That’s disgusting!” Davey scolded, not moving his hand at all. Though muffled, they could all hear Jack whining against Davey’s hand.

“Thank _god_ ,” Race muttered. “That kid whines way too much.”

Jack tried to protest. Everyone ignored him.

Ten seconds later, Crutchie walked in. Jack sat up straight and tried to get away from Davey again. Davey kept his tight hold. “Jack, what are you- oh, god.”

Heads turned, and when they saw Crutchie, they all sighed and hoped it wouldn’t get worse.

“Maybe if Crutchie’s here he won’t have to say they’re going out?” Romeo asked, not really believing it. Specs shrugged at him.

When Crutchie got to the table, he was beaming. “Hey guys! Did ya hear? Jack-”  
  
“We know,” they all said.

Crutchie saw Jack finally. “Uh, Davey? Why is Jack in your lap?”  
  
“Cause he wouldn’t shut up about how he asked you out,” Specs explained. “We all got sick of hearin’ it, so Dave did what he had to do.”  
  
“Please take him,” Davey asked, turning to Crutchie. “He won’t stop licking my hand.”

Crutchie smiled. “Sure thing, Dave!”

Davey let go of Jack, shuddering as he looked at his hand which was covered in Jack’s spit. Jack shot up and hugged Crutchie. “Crutchie! I missed ya!”

Crutchie stumbled a bit from the force of the hug. “I was gone for five minutes, Jack.” Jack pouted. “But I guess I missed you too.”

Race made a gagging noise.

“Race,” Jack whined. “Can’t you just be happy for me?”  
  
“I was happy the first ten times you told me. The other fifty were a little much.”

Crutchie laughed. “Jack, did you really tell them that many times?”

“Yes!” the others complained.

“Alright, I guess I might have said a few times,” Jack admitted. “But I was just too excited! I mean, you’re basically perfect! And you said yes to me! The world’s gotta know!”  
  
“Okay, Jack, calm down. Let’s sit at the table and eat.”  
  
Jack nodded happily and sat back in his seat. Race had moved so Crutchie could sit next to Jack, and if the closest available seat was next to Spot, who was he to complain? He definitely didn’t blush, though. Racetrack Higgins does _not_ blush.

“Oh, right! Crutchie, I totally forgot to ask earlier, but when do you wanna have our date?” Jack asked eagerly. “Does Friday after school work? I can take you after school and we can go somewhere?”  
  
“Asshole,” Spot interjected. “You’re my ride. Don’t you dare go on a hot date and leave me stuck here.”  
  
Jack waved a dismissive hand. “Race can take you home, right Race?”

Race stared incredulously at Jack. Jack smirked back and winked. Spot turned to Race, awaiting an answer, and Jack mouthed _this is your chance_.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I can take you home, it’s not a problem,” he muttered, looking down at his food and trying to ignore how hot his cheeks felt.

“You sure? It’s fine if it’s too much trouble, you don’t have to just cause Jack offered you.”  
  
“Nah, it’s really no big deal. Right, Romeo?”  
  
“I’m actually going home with Specs on Friday, so you don’t have to worry about me ruining the mood,” Romeo replied, taking Specs’s hand and grinning over at Race.

“Then it’s settled!” Jack announced. “Everyone’s happy!”

The rest of lunch passed without anything of note happening. The bell rang, and everyone stood up and grabbed their things with varying degrees of protest. Jack was the last one to stand up, and he whined the whole time Crutchie was coaxing him up. When he was finally upright and in front of Crutchie, Jack hugged him and whispered, “I’ll miss you,” into Crutchie’s ear.

“I’ll miss you too, silly,” Crutchie responded, laughing a little. “But you know we’re seeing each other again in seventh hour, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Jack whined. “But I’m still gonna miss you.”

Crutchie smiled and reached up to kiss Jack on the cheek. “You’re cute.”  
  
As soon as Crutchie’s lips touched his cheek, Jack’s brain stopped working. He just stood there, stunned, until Race grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Bye, Jack!” Crutchie called, waving as they went in opposite directions.

Jack still couldn’t remember how to speak. Race punched him in the shoulder. He jumped and stuttered out, “Bye, Crutchie.”

Once they were alone, Race stopped Jack and turned to face him. “What was that about?” he demanded.

Jack stood there, awestruck. He brought a hand up to his cheek. “He kissed me,” he breathed out. He brushed his fingers over where Crutchie’s lips had just been. “Race, he just kissed me!”

“I don't care about that,” Race said impatiently. “I mean why did you say I would drive Spot?! I can’t be in a car alone with him!”  
  
Race looked troubled. Jack managed to snap out of his daze so he could comfort his friend. “Race, you know he likes you too, right?”

“He _what_ ? How do you know that?”  
  
Jack looked at him like he was stupid. “He’s my brother, duh. I know everything about him.”  
  
“He _tells_ you this stuff?” Race looked mildly horrified.

“Whenever guests come to stay, we have to share a room. He talks in his sleep.” Jack smiled smugly.

“He… talks.”

“Uh huh.”  
  
“In his sleep.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“About me?”

“Let’s just say I hear your name a lot and leave it at that.”

“This doesn’t help me! How am I supposed to have a normal conversation with him now?! ‘Hey, Spot, Jack said you dream about me.’ I can’t say that! Why did you do this to me?”  
  
“I gave you an opportunity, Race, and I suggest you run with it.” Jack grinned, proud at his pun.

“Shut up, cowboy. That wasn’t funny.”

The warning bell rang, and they had to hurry to get to class in time.

“You really think I should go for it?” Race asked, once they were sitting in their desks.

“I think you’ve got as good a chance as I did with Crutchie,” Jack replied.

“Okay, then. Fuck it. I’ll talk to him after I’m done driving. I just hope you’re right about this, Kelly.”  
  
“Would I ever lie to you, Race?” Jack asked. Race started to open his mouth. “Actually, on second thought, don’t answer that.”

Race grinned at him. “Look at us, huh? What a pair. I’m gonna confess my shitty feelings to your brother-”  
  
“And I’ve got a date!” Jack finished triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: I'm trash so this fic exists in a modern AU where Jack and Spot are adoptive brothers (Medda is their mom, of course) and Race and Romeo are brothers.  
> also! I know Jack forgot to go to the art room, but can you blame him? He got a bit distracted by telling Race about what just happened!  
> I might do a sprace follow-up? if anyone's interested? idk let me know in a comment maybe  
> on that note, please leave comments and kudos! I love getting feedback on my work, and kudos are the easiest way for you to do that!  
> please pray for me I'm gonna fail the physics exam


End file.
